¿Qué hiciste?
by Clover Lauper
Summary: SONGFIC. Fye reflexiona sobre su insana relación con Kurogane. YAOI. KuroganexFye


**Vale… hace EXACTAMENTE 2 AÑOS, 1 MES Y 17 DÍAS QUE NO PUBLICABA NADA. ¡Vaya por Dios! Pido perdón, pero este (largo XD) tiempo ha sigdo caótico, MUY, caótico… Pero hace tiempo me decidí a coger el toro por los cuernos y empezar a ordenar mi vida. Y esto implica retomar poco a poco mi "actividad literaria". Incluso cambié mi antiguo nick, ya que necesito un cambio radical en todo. También me dediqué a modificar algunos de mis viejunos fics y añadir algunas mejoras.  
**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulos, que ya os he aburrido bastante. ¡Os dejo con este songfic! **

**"¿Qué hiciste?"  
**

Fye estaba sentado en un banco del parque cercano a la pensión en la que estaban hospedados en ese nuevo mundo. Con las manos en los bolsillos, con la cara semi-enterrada en su bufanda, intentando protegerse del frío y a la vez intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

_Ayer los dos soñábamos con un mundo perfecto,  
ayer a nuestros labios les sobraban las palabras…  
Porque en los ojos nos espiábamos el alma  
y la verdad no vacilaba tu mirada…_

No podía creer que hubiera vuelto pasar… Otra noche con la misma historia, con el mismo engaño…

_Ayer nos prometimos conquistar el mundo entero,  
ayer tú me juraste que este amor sería eterno…  
Porque una vez equivocarse es suficiente  
para aprender lo que es amar sinceramente…_

Y por supuesto, otro nuevo día con las mismas consecuencias…

_¿Qué hiciste? Hoy destruiste con tu orgullo la esperanza,  
hoy empañaste con tu furia mi mirada.  
Borraste toda nuestra historia con tu rabia  
y confundiste tanto amor que te entregaba  
con un permiso para así romperme el alma._

¿Por qué siempre se dejaba engañar con tanta facilidad?

- Soy un puñetero juego para él… -murmuró amargamente.

_¿Qué hiciste? Nos obligaste a destruir las madrugadas,  
y nuestras noches las borraron tus palabras.  
Mis ilusiones acabaron con tus farsas.  
Se te olvidó que era el amor lo que importaba  
y con tus manos derrumbaste nuestra casa. _

Levantó la mirada y vio un cartel en el que ponía el nombre del parque: "La cruz". Sonrió irónico:

- Para cruz la mía… ninja capullo… -se levantó y se dirigió a la fuente que había a la derecha del banco -¡todas las noches las mismas promesas vacías! ¿Por qué coño me tuve que enamorar de él? ¿POR QUÉ? –Fye abrió el caño de la fuente y metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría. A pesar de estar a mitades de Febrero no notó el agua más helada que su propio corazón. No obstante le vino bien esa acción, cuando sacó la cabeza de bajo del agua, tomó una decisión.

_Mañana que amanezca un día nuevo en mi universo,  
mañana no veré tu nombre escrito entre mis versos.  
No escucharé palabras de arrepentimiento,  
ignoraré sin pena tu remordimiento. _

No recordaba cuantas veces se había decidido a llevar a cabo esa empresa… no sabía cuanto le duraría esa determinación… pero esa vez notó algo distinto.

- Jejeje… lo único distinto a todas las veces que he querido olvidar a ese estúpido es que cada vez me siento más ridículo…

No importaba, como todas las veces quiería creer que esa vez era la definitiva…

_Mañana olvidaré que ayer yo fui tu fiel amante,  
mañana ni siquiera habrá razones para odiarte.  
Yo borraré todos tus sueños de mis sueños,  
que el viento arrastre para siempre tus recuerdos… _

Quería, NECESITABA acabar con ese sufrimiento… las palabras bonitas, aun falsas, de Kurogane, y el placer de esas noches, no le compensaban la sensación de vacío y de opresión de todas las mañanas siguientes.

_¿Qué hiciste? Hoy destruiste con tu orgullo la esperanza,  
hoy empañaste con tu furia mi mirada.  
Borraste toda nuestra historia con tu rabia  
y confundiste tanto amor que te entregaba  
con un permiso para así romperme el alma._

Mokona, los niños y Kurogane salieron de la pensión, el mago los vio y se levantó. Se disponían a marcharse de ese mundo. Una vez todos reunidos, los niños y Mokona miraron con sorpresa la cabeza mojada de Fye, pero no dijeron nada. Se olían desde hace tiempo que algo le atormentaba. Él no pudo evitar mirar a Kurogane, quien le devolvió una vacía mirada. Fye sintió que su corazón se retorcía.

_¿Qué hiciste? Nos obligaste a destruir las madrugadas,  
y nuestras noches las borraron tus palabras.  
Mis ilusiones acabaron con tus farsas.  
Se te olvidó que era el amor lo que importaba  
y con tus manos derrumbaste nuestra casa. _

Mokona saltó, abrió la boca y los engulló a todos.

_Y confundiste tanto amor que te entregaba  
con un permiso para así romperme el alma._

En el lapso de tiempo que duraba el viaje, a pesar de la decisión que quería llevar a cabo, Fye fue realista e hizo apuestas consigo mismo para ver cuánto tardaba en caer en las oscuras redes del ninja.

_¿Qué hiciste? Nos obligaste a destruir las madrugadas,  
y nuestras noches las borraron tus palabras.  
Mis ilusiones acabaron con tus farsas.  
Se te olvidó que era el amor lo que importaba  
y con tus manos derrumbaste nuestra casa._

**FIN**

**¡Ohhh! :'( ¡Nunca he querido ver a Kurogane así! ¡Lo prometo!  
**

**Este song-fic lleva rondando mi mente ¡desde el verano del año 2007! Fue oir la canción y decir: vale, ¡he de escribir un cruel-songfic sobre ellos dos! Lo creáis o no, escribirlo después de tantos años es gratificante, noto que voy haciendo cosas que tenía pendientes. La canción es la de "¿Qué hiciste?" de Jennifer López.**

**La sensación de Fye de querer tomar una determinación y querer creer que esta vez va a ser la definitva, no se si la he plasmado bien. Estube pensando si acabar el fic de manera que Fye sepa que va a olvidar a Kurogane, o de manera que sepa que no lo hará. Pero me he dado cuenta que así queda más humano, creo que todos queremos hacer algo y "tomamos una decisión" pero en el fondo sabemos que esa no va a ser la definitiva. **

**Y en cuanto a Kurogane… sin lugar a dudas no lo veo así, ni de cruel, ni de manipulador ni nada, pero me parecía que "pegaba" con el papel, y quería ver que salía del experimento.**

**Por último decir que el parque del fic está ambientado en el parque que está cerca de la casa donde paso los veranos (la actual, tengo otro fic ambientado en mi casa antigua :P).Y también se llama "La cruz". Tengo la manía de escribir fanfics ambientados en lugares que frecuento :)  
**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


End file.
